Dylan Schüttmann
Pickles Stuff DYLAN'S SISTER AND DYLAN - only one capable of making Dylan hardcore cry because despite everything, he loves his sister and will do anything to protect her but isn't capable of saying it in words. -be Dylan's guilt, envy (because she actually grew up with their parents unlike himself) and could be his sense of morality because he's very much inspired by her. - she probaly don't know him and him her, but he'll fucking go out of his way to make an effort to know her because families both a big soft spot and a sour spot for Dylan. - To her he can come across as cold and distant probably, at first, but fuck man, he'll be so self-conscious of himself that if she were to point this out, he'll be like "OH NOOZZZZZZ" because with her he's at his most vulnerable state of mind possible around her. - She's probably the sweetest character ever, or the worst (but I don't know if Dylan could handle that, the dude will fucking go and kill his parents for ruining his sister if that was the case) character ever due to abuse or something. I think Dylan's dad is as unapologetic as one can be about sending Dylan away from him at such a young tender age, so I suppose that can be turned into something for her - some angst rather, but I think that she was saved from such a fate because of her mother who wished to have a daughter (pst not that she ever really cared for Dylan in the first place to allow David to send her only son away tho…) ALSO SOME MORE STUFFIE WUFF BC WHY NOT? - She's capable of being a Ravenclaw because her father is a professor, she can be very clever and intelligent, capable of making her thoughts and opinions heard due to sitting in many of her father's sitting lessons in Uni when he brought her to work on somedays. She can be inspired by him to want to teach someday too, to help others learn like she was taught too by her father, in the same sentence she can be genuinely creative and like making art/or whatever because of whatever reason; for example, her getting advice from students in his class for something she wanted to make; like an active volcano for Science class. - She can be a Slytherin too, in that she had to learn to be self-sufficient when Dylan left because her parents didn't take good care of her for whatever reason. - She can be a Gryffindor because she's got a lot of courage to stand up to her parents in regards to Dylan whenever she finds out that he has a great deal of problems mentally after he was basically stuck in a strict, no-nonsense environment for most of his greater years and because he feels very much alienated and alone due to this. - She can be a Hufflepuf because she cares about others, is a happy child, and wants what is best for everyone. She helped her mother heal others, and even saw babies being born due to her mother's job, and wants to be a healer when she grows up. Whilst not having the best impression of Dylan upon meeting him, she soon finds out that he's a real mess of a person, and as a result, she wants to make him feel better by sending him all kinds of stuff and bothering him whenever possible to make everything feel better; meanwhile at home, she fights with her parents about it too, because she does what is right for her family (and calls them out when they do the wrong thing too). Her dreams are of being a healer due to being in her mother's service for a lot of years. You'll need to make this a whole lot bigger than it is due to the mods demanding it to be so, but these are just basic outlines of the sorts of houses she could be potentially be apart of. Romance Option (for the lee future for Dylan) - Ravenclaws are number 1 on this list because he loves intelligence and Ravenclaws are intelligent people lol - Slytherin too, I guess too, but meh, we'll see - Hufflepufs are only good for setting people's conceniousness - A Gryffindor? What do you think? How terribly uncivilized they are (A Gryffindor would be the very, very last thing he'd ever wish to date lol for the purposes of him not really caring about super brave people which Gryffindors are). History This entire backstory is pretty harmless because remember, Dylan's family was of muggles, and they were even muggles back in those days. I think non magical people can be amazing people too, personally, and this House isn't very important now for the purpose of them haven fallen from grace and fell into a state of total irrelevancy. Whilst historically they might have been cool, right now as I sit here typing this, Dylan and his folks are not of noble blood in anyway shape or form despite their rather prestigious background in the past. The Founder of the House Schuttman was only a simple blacksmith to the Duke of Brandenburg during the Holy Roman Empire when the armor the blacksmith had made saved the Duke's life during a crusade in the Holy lands. As compensation for the Duke making armor strong enough to defend & save his life during battle, the blacksmith was made a baron (to some providence in the area of Brandenburg) and made a personal knight of the Duke's court. This would lead to the foundation of the house; and back than, their House insigma was a speckled blue and white with a grey hammer on it, to represent the House's origns of course. In the due time, House Schuttmann would become the personal stewards of the Duke, and would take care of the Duke's house estate whenever the Duke had to go to war, which was often in itself. The House in the meantime, expended enough influence with the Duke's and his family to allow themselves to gain a distinctive advantage over their neighbors who they would someday shepherd over themselves, because they'd become counts later. As the Duke and his family were the traditional military branch of the Holy Roman Empire's army, they were often at war and sometimes as it happens, they would bring the son of their personal steward with them due to them being friends. This would lead to the foundation of the future Kaiser's personal military, as the King's Guard, of which the House would serve under nobly as well. During this time the House gained a reputation, alongside the Duke's family, as being extremely good war-commanders and fighters in general; which would attract the attention of the Hamsburgs. Whilst the two families never really ever had a connection with one another; seeing as though the Hamsburgs were an Austrian family whilst the Schuttman's were German, it was good enough that occasionally they got invited to court to be the court's military advisors alongside the Duke of Brandenburg. But alas, all things come to an end, and when the Holy Roman Empire dissipated, the Schuttmans and the Duke made a plan to unite Germany under one Kaiser, as the Duke begun calling himself. The count was the first to join and bow before him in this request, for he didn't like the idea of being alone whilst his neighbors sacked his territories and raped the woman within his region. (i'm sorry for not knowing any german history about this lol, i'd love to know how the state of germany got unified under one state when the HRE fell apart lol). But in any case the count and the new German Kaiser set out to unify the German people under on banner, leading to the creation of the new state of Germany. Under this, the new Kaiser proclaimed his loyal count and steward High Steward of the Realm and Duke of the former region known as. something. okay idk. - Now is considered a fallen noble House of Germany (was at the very least noticeable enough to of one of their House Lords shaking the Hamsburg Emperor's hand ((when the HRE still existed though)) and is often depicted alongside the Lord of Burgundy as his most loyal friend and subject in artwork in that time period). - The only thing they have left of their history and lineage is an old book their ancestor from Germany had brought with them whilst fleeing Germany.